


Don't Say Goodbye

by FruitfulMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Briefly described anxiety attack, Dean is afraid, Drabble, May be triggering to some, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has fought the biggest and baddest monsters any hunter has faced. But what happens when he comes face to face with his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if anxiety or panic attacks make you uneasy or anxious as there is a very brief, but written beginnings of an anxiety attack. Stay safe, lovelies.

Dean never liked the word goodbye, it was too much of a permanent word, and whenever he had said goodbye? It never ended well.

Whenever Sam called him, he made sure to always say, "see you soon" or something similar. All the things he was afraid of didn't bring the same pain that the word had. It was the worst monster he'd faced.

Sam was on a hunt in Oregon, when he'd called Dean for some help, something about vampires, werewolves and a mermaid? Protocol as normal as could be, maybe a few lewd jokes. He'd slipped up at the end and accidentally said it. Sam didn't say anything, why would he? Dean's hand gripped the phone until his knuckles turned pasty white in color, his throat tightening in a choked breath; mind already backpedaling as he heard his brother's goodbye.

The older brother knew he was okay, he knew Sam would be alright. But, the monster called goodbye rang in his head like an old and worn tape recorder, replaying and never stopping as the numbers on the clock chimed up and up. He sat there in worry and fear, body numb and wondering if goodbye was the last word he'd ever say to his brother.

It must've been clear four hours or more until Sam managed to come back, clothes bloodied. Dean didn't care if it was his, or theirs. He only cared when Sam passed the tests, when Sam showed he was was still him, and still alive.

Dean didn't say anything, he didn't need to. The hug he pulled his brother into, the one full of love and of brotherly care, had said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a shortage of fics, including Mark of Lassie until some things die down, I apologize but I'll try updating as soon as possible.


End file.
